The Truth About God
by nCo
Summary: This is a story i was told to but an amazing person - Satan xxx
1. Chapter 1

**I have been cynical about God for along time. So I decided to try and get intouch with The Devil(who is a genuinely sweet guy) he told me his heart wrenching story which I think all you Christians out there need to hear.**

**XXX**

Chapter 1 - Birth

"Awwhhhh," I said, looking at my two baby twins.

"They are gorgeous aren't they?" said Abbas of Deus, my beloved husband.

"What shall we name them?" I asked.

"Why don't we pick a name each," Abbas suggested.

"Ok, I think this one," I said pointing to the blond haired baby boy, "should be called God."

"That's a beautiful name Matris of Deus," said Abbas. He took Gods twin brother out of my hands and held him, "this one shall be called Satan."

I stared lovingly at my two baby boys and felt tears welling up in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Presents

Satan's POV - Nineteen Years Later

Matris' Birthday was coming up. I was so exited. She would be forty one.

"Hey idoit," God said coming into the room.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged in off-hand tone, "did you see the way that Uxor looked at me?"

I looked at the floor. Uxor was the most beautiful girl ever. I loved her with all my heart. I don't think she even knew I existed. Everyone noticed God. He was strong, good looking, confident. Everything I wanted to be and wasn't. The one thing he didn't have was brains.

He was as thick as a brick.

"Oh come on, you must have seen her, she was practically drooling over me," he said. Did I mention he is exceedingly arrogant.

"I didn't notice," I lied. I had noticed the way Uxor had been looking at God. With those beautiful eyes swooning over him. I'm sure if she knew him for who he really was, a bully. "So what are you going to give Matris for her Birthday?"

"I dunno I haven't decided yet," he said.

"It's her birthday party in three hours," I shouted, "how could you leave it so late?"

"Guess I forgot," he shrugged, "What have you go ther that's is so special then?"

"I've made her something," I said proudly, "it took all week to make. Well - six days but it was practically a week."

"Wow," he said sarcastically, "You're nineteen. I think the days are gone where you can just pawn her off with a pasta picture."

"It's more than a pasta picture if you must know," I said.

"What is it then?" God asked me.

"I created her a world," I said. God laughed.

At that precise moment Uxor came through the door.

She really was beautiful. With her long dark hair and her piercing blue eyes. She walked right past me and straight towards God.

"Uxor, how wonderful to see you again," God said.

"Am I a bit early for Matris' party?" she asked innocently, like she didn't know she was three hours early. "Oops silly me." she said stroking God's muscular arm.

I mimed being sick in the background.

"You've met my brother Satan haven't you?" he said to Uxor.

"Sure," she said giving a short glance in my direction, "so. What are you giving to Matris. Somebody as clever as you has surely designed and crafted her something beautiful."

I sniggered but they both ignored me, entranced by each other.

"Of course I have," he said surprising me, "I was just telling Satan about it before you came in."

This was news to me.

"I have created her a world." He told her.

Uxor gasped in awe and wonder.

I started to say how it was me who had made the World but God cut across me. "Apparently Satan here hasn't bought anything for her yet." He tutted me. As did Uxor.

I growled to myself and left the room, fuming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Beginning of the End

The party was over. God had given Matris my present. Obviously taking all of the credit for it. And Obviously Matris had been overjoyed and found it a joy to watch all of the goings on down on Earth, as Matris had named it.

Matris had said she didn't mind that I hadn't got her a present but I could tell she was disappointed. Abbas was furious at me. He couldn't believe how I could have done such a thing. I really hated my brother.

I don't know why I didn't stand up to him more often. I guess I was scared. But this was one too many times I was going to confront him.

________________________________________________________

I found God alone in the garden sitting on a bench.

"I can't believe you stole my present to impress some girl," I shouted at him.

"Will you keep your voice down," he said putting his hand over my mouth. "And she isn't just some girl she is the only girl. For me that is."

I shrugged myself free. "You know when _I_ created Earth I added an afterlife."

"And," he prompted.

"And… it is split into two parts: Heaven and Hell. If you are good in your life then you get put in Heaven when you die. If you are bad in your life you get put in hell after you die," I paused for a moment then continued, "I need to leaders to be in charge or these two afterlives, I was going to position myself in heaven. And find someone else to go in hell. Obviously you are aloud to come and go but if I were to, I dunno banish somebody they would be stuck ther for eternity."

"What are you trying to say? You're going to banish me to hell?" he laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because, you could never do that to me," he said.

Deep down inside I knew he was right. I didn't have it in me to banish my own brother to such o horrible place. Despite all of his meanness and nastiness I still loved him. In this moment of contemplation something awful happened.

God started talking. He spoke in Latin, "Per vox in vested in mihi per Flamen , Audio bye expello meus frater Diabolus ut Abyssus qua is mos subsisto illic , pro infinitio".meaning 'By the power in vested in me by the Holy Spirit, I hear bye banish my brother Satan to Hell where he will remain there, for eternity.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologue**

**587 years later**

**To this day I still live in Hell. I despise my brother for what he has done to me. For all of the lies he has made up. For steeling the book that I wrote, The Bible, and used to keep under my pillow and turning it into some kind of cult. I hated him for making everyone, including my parents and Uxor(who is now God's wife), think I was evil and disgusting. **

**But there was nothing that I could do. Nothing until now. **

**One day whilst I was on the gates to hell. I heard a girl talking to me. She was asking me questions. I couldn't hear her very well. She was still alive, somewhere on Earth. She wanted to hear my version of the story. So I told it to her and she believed me. I wrote it all down and asked her if she could publish it. But she told me it would never get printed. But she offered to put it on a website for me.**

**This was good enough for me. **

**The End**

**Thank You for listening to my story. I know it is hard to hear the truth about your beloved God but I believe this to be true.**

**XXX**


End file.
